


When I see you again

by Fishtalia13



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Female Link - Freeform, Genderbending, Sad, maternal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishtalia13/pseuds/Fishtalia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Genderbent Link; Name is still Link) </p><p>Rhett and Link are excited to welcome the newest member of their family. That is until tragedy strikes. How can life go on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link woke up to the morning sun reaching through her window and hitting her in the face. She opened her eyes slightly before being assaulted by the light and closing them tightly and turning over towards the large body to the side of her. She ducked her head into the crook of his neck, trying to block the light from reaching her. She heard her husband groan softly as he woke up. He blinked his eyes awake and turned his head towards her and smile when they made eye contact.

“Good morning.” He said, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead before turning on his side to wrap his arms around her. He reached his hands down to her belly and rubbed the protruding belly, and felt soft movement beneath it.  
Link watched as her husband rubbed her belly and felt a fond smile cover her face. “Any day now…” She whispered, more to herself than to her husband. Her husband looked up at her and smiled before kissing her lips in an intimate gesture. Just as Link began to kiss back the sound of the door opening and tiny feet running towards their bed interrupted them. 

Just as they pulled back Locke and Lincoln jumped into the bed and tackled their father who left out a hearty chuckle. Link sat up and watched as the boy wrestled with their father and looked over to see Lilly is holding her baby brother, Shepard. Link smile at her daughter before taking the baby and patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Lilly jumped on the bed just as the boys sat down, apparently done wrestling. “We’re hungry.” Locke said, sitting down next to his dad and Lincoln did the same nodding along. “Y’all sleep too long.” Lilly agreed. Rhett laughed and kissed both of the boys beside of him on the top of the heads.

Okay, well let me and mama get dressed and I’ll cook something special for y’all.” He said, southern accent leaking though due to his grogginess. The boys cheered before jumping off the bed and running towards the kitchen. Lilly giggled before looking at her mom and then Sheppard. “Uh... just so you know he needs to be changed.” She said before jumping off the bed quickly and following her brother.  
Link laughed as she watched her daughter scurry off towards the kitchen. She looked down at the baby in her hand and leaned down to kiss him as he cooed. Her and Rhett were honestly going to stop at two then Lincoln came around and Link just fell in love with the boy.

When their career as internettainers really began to pick up they decided that three was definitely enough and Rhett had decided to get a vasectomy to make sure no more little accidental miracles happened. That was the plan but people get busy and didn’t have time for a surgery. Soon they became too busy but Link started the pill and they didn’t worry about it. It wasn’t until four years later when Link became pregnant once again that they began to think about the surgery again. There YouTube channel was growing more and more everyday and they were almost too busy for the children they already had. 

With children though you always find a way to make more time. They began to take season breaks and took weekends off to have more time with their children. Shepherd was welcomed into the family just like Lincoln was. All the children loved him and watched over him. It wasn’t but two months after Shepard's birth that the couple found out they were pregnant once again with their fifth child. People lectured them when they found out that they were having yet another kid. Link just laughed when people would quietly ask how she did it and just shrugged. 

Here they were now, nine months pregnant and changing another babies diapers. Link stomach was getting so big she had a hard time caring for Shep sometimes. Rhett was always a big help though, even now when he gently shooed Link towards the restroom to get dressed and took over changing their son. 

Link walked into the bathroom and went straight to the sink where her tooth-brush laid. She picked it up and smear a dollop of toothpaste onto the brush and putting it in her mouth. As she brushed her teeth lazily she looked at herself in the mirror. Her black, wavy hair wisped around her face in a short bob like hairstyle. It was messy and slightly frizzy from sleep. Her eyes then made their way to her stomach, that sat protruding from her body. She rubbed her belly as the active child within her squirmed around. “Lando…” She whispered to herself, smiling when the baby seemed to answer with a soft kick to her belly. 

When she finished brushing her teeth she spit into the sink and rinsed it away as she put the tooth brush back in its holder. When she walked back into her room her husband and baby were nowhere to be seen, so she headed towards the kitchen still in her nightgown. As she walked into the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of Rhett putting Shepard in his high chair and the rest of the kids sitting around the table waiting for food. 

She joined her kids by taking a seat in between Lilly and Shepard as her husband began cooking. “Hey mom, after breakfast can me and Locke walk to the park?” Lincoln asked looking up from the action figure he was playing with. Link thought about it for a moment before shrugging and looking at Rhett. “You’re going to have ask your father.” She said before turning towards Sheppard who was just silently looking around the room. As the children asked their father about the park she continued to play with the youngest member of the family. She stood up and went to grab a jar of baby food and waddled back to the chair. 

Link feed the 11 month old as Rhett talked with the boy and began making pancakes. The kids eagerly talked about T.V. shows, and games they played. Lilly sat quietly by her mother coloring. It wasn’t long until Rhett put down a large stack of pancakes and set the plates down for everyone. As all the kids hurriedly grabbed pancakes, Rhett laid a glass of milk in front of Link and kissed her head. Link smiled at him as he leaned back up. He then walked to his chair a grabbed a big stack of pancakes. Link smiled as she watched as everyone continue to talk with their mouths full of pancakes, and felt grateful for her wonderful family.


	2. Chapter 2

The day progressed and Rhett took the boys to the park while Lily stayed home with Link and baby Shepard. They were all gathered on the couch watching a Disney movie. Lilly leaning against her mother and baby Shep asleep next to her. She smiled and looked down at the oldest child before kissing the top of her head. She was just so lucky to have such a beautiful, happy family. She leaned back against the couch and continued to watch the silly Disney movie until she was softly lulled to sleep by the sounds of the movie.

Link was awoken by a sharp direct pain in her abdomen, causing her to gasp. She sat up awakening not only Lily but also Shepard who started to whimper. 

“You okay mama?” Lily asked looking at her mother concerned. Link stayed quiet, because if she talked she was sure she would have screamed. The pain was like nothing she had never experienced before. It was especially worrying because it was coming from her abdomen where her unborn son laid. It wasn’t the same type of pain a kick to an important felt like and she knew it wasn’t labor pains. It was something completely unique that she had never felt before. She tried to catch her breath as the pain continued to radiate through her body. 

“Mama?” Lily tried again. Next to her Shepard began to cry. 

“Lilly baby, I need you to get the telephone for mama. Can you do that?” She asked in a clenched tone. Tears have begun to gather at the edges of her eyes. Lily nodded hesitantly before running to the kitchen and grabbing the wireless phone. When she came back into the living area she saw her mother doubled over off the couch, gasping out as she grabbed onto her stomach. 

“Mom…” She said slowly walking towards the woman. When no answer came she tried once again, “Mama? What’s wrong?” The seven-year-old was scared and confused and Shepard screaming from the couch wasn’t helping her think. 

“Hand me the phone baby.” She sobbed through clenched teeth trying to keep her composure in front of her children but deep down she knew something was wrong. She took the phone from her daughter's hand and gave her a weak smile before immediately calling 911. As she talked on the phone with the operator she felt a warm liquid pooling in her underwear. When she looked down she noticed blood beginning to seep through her underwear and staining through her pants. She let out a heavy sob into the phone before trying to explain to the operator what was happening. All she could think about was losing her baby. She did understand what or why this was happening. 

The operator stayed on the phone with trying to keep her calm. Link looked up at one point and saw her daughter trying to calm the baby on the couch as she cried herself. Oh god. What was she going to do with the kids when the ambulance came. Who was going to call Rhett? She cried harder, the pain and the fear all getting to her. She continued to bleed onto the floor in front of the couch. She was lightheaded and could barely respond to the operator when he asked her for someone to call. Black dots began to dance across her vision as she attempted to recall her husband’s cell phone number. 

“Lilly…” She stuttered out reaching out for her daughter. She couldn’t believe how fast things were falling apart. Not fifteen minutes ago she was snuggled up with her kids sleeping in her arms and now she felt like the whole world was falling on her. “Lilly, baby… Will you please talk to this man.” She said handing the phone to her daughter as she worked as hard as she possibly could to stay conscious. She feared that something horrible had happened to Lando. Something she caused and now her baby was going to die because of her. In what felt like the distant background she heard Lilly spouting out her father’s cell phone number like it was her job and even more distantly the sounds of sirens. She laid down on her side before her vision went completely black.   
*****  
Rhett smiled widely as he watched his two oldest boys running back and forth throwing the football to one another. They had a wonderful time at the park and Rhett allowed them one more quick game of two hand touch before heading back to the house where their sister, baby brother, and mother were all waiting. He thought about his beautiful wife and daughter back at home and couldn’t help but smile. They were all probably either coloring or watching some Disney movie right now. It was his cell phone ringing that finally brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the caller ID and saw an Unknown number. He furrowed his brow before answering and bringing the phone to his ear. 

“Hello. Is this Rhett McLaughlin?” A woman's voiced quickly resonated through his ear. His heart began to beat at her official sounding tone. Something wasn’t right. 

“Uh, yes mam.” He answered hesitantly. It had occurred to him that perhaps a fan somehow got a hold of his personal number. 

“Hi. I'm with the North Carolina state dispatchers service and we just got a call from a Charlie Mclaughlin? She claimed to be your wife. Can you please verify that? ” Rhett felt extremely sick to his stomach. Link must have gone into labor without him there. 

“Yeah, she’s my wife.” He said before, looking up as he talked and waving the boys over. They both looked slightly upset for being interrupted but knew their dad looked serious. 

“Well, she just called in an emergency. Due to the severity of the call we advised her not to get off the phone with the operator. We were told to notify you that the children are riding with her to the hospital and to just meet the ambulance down there.” Rhett frowned at the news. Something was definitely not right. Link had been through enough children to not panic about her water breaking and she would have called him first if it had not been an emergency. 

“Yes, mam. Thank you. Bye.” He said quickly hanging up and grabbing the boy's hand and heading to the car. His heart beat hard inside his chest as he put the kids into their seats. Please be okay. He thought as he drove towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really help me keep going. I enjoy reading your feddback.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying it so far. I just love the idea of Rhett and Link having kids together . Please leave a comment, feedback is always welcomed. And I am also in need of a beta. Online websites just aren't doing it.  
> Ages:  
> Link- 31  
> Rhett- 32  
> Lilly- 7  
> Lincoln- 5  
> Locke- 6  
> Shepard- 11 months


End file.
